Hayley Atwell
Hayley Elizabeth Atwell (* 5. April 1982 in London, England) ist eine britisch-US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Biografie Hayley Atwell wuchs als Einzelkind im Londoner Stadtteil Notting Hill auf. Ihre Eltern, ein US-amerikanischer Fotograf und eine englische Immobilienmaklerin, trennten sich, als sie zwei Jahre alt war. Durch ihre beiden Elternteile hat Atwell die Doppelstaatsbürgerschaft der USA und des Vereinigten Königreiches. Atwell besuchte die London Oratory School in Fulham und erhielt Studienplätze in den Fächern Philosophie und Theologie in Oxford. Die Möglichkeit des Studiums nahm sie jedoch nicht wahr und reiste stattdessen zwei Jahre durch Europa, ehe sie nach London zurückkehrte und mit dem Casting-Regisseur Jeremy Zimmerman an einer Schauspielkarriere arbeitete. Hayley Atwell begann ihr Schauspielstudium 2002 an der renommierten Londoner Guildhall School of Music and Drama, wo so bekannte Mimen wieEileen Atkins, Honor Blackman oder Daniel Craig ihre Ausbildung absolviert hatten. Nachdem sie unter anderem in schuleigenen Produktionen die Titelrolle in Henrik Ibsens''Hedda Gabler'' und die weiblichen Hauptrollen in den Shakespeare-Komödien Troilus und Cressida und Ein Wintermärchen interpretiert hatte, schloss Atwell 2005 ihr dreijähriges Studium mit einem Bachelor of Arts ab. Im Herbst desselben Jahres feierte die 1,69 m große Schauspielerin ihr Londoner Theaterdebüt als Io in James Kerrs Inszenierung vonAischylos' Tragödie Der gefesselte Prometheus und erhielt einen kleinen Part in William Humbles Fernsehfilm Charles und Camilla – Liebe im Schatten der Krone, in demLaurence Fox und Olivia Poulet die Titelrollen übernahmen. 2006 machte Atwell mit der weiblichen Hauptrolle in dem BBC-Fernsehmehrteiler The Line of Beauty auf sich aufmerksam, bei dem Saul Dibb Regie führte. In der Verfilmung des gleichnamigen preisgekrönten 1980er-Jahre-Romans von Alan Hollinghurst agierte sie als die sich selbstverletzende, manisch-depressive Catherine Fedden aus großbürgerlichen Hause. Nach The Line of Beauty erhielt die junge Britin weitere Engagements in den BBC-Fernsehfilmen Fear of Fanny, eine Filmbiografie über die britische Fernsehmoderatorin Fanny Cradock (1909–1994) und das Drama The Ruby in the Smoke, das auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Philip Pullman basiert. Daneben erschien Hayley Atwell im Frühjahr 2006 in Thomas Middletons 1621 verfasster Tragödie Women Beware Women, die von der Royal Shakespeare Company im Swan Theatre in Stratford-upon-Avon aufgeführt wurde. Unter der Regie von Lawrence Boswell übernahm sie in der Geschichte um Reichtum, Macht und Wollust die Rolle der schönen Bianca, einer Tochter aus einer reichen venezianischen Familie, die mit einem armen Händler aus Florenz verheiratet wird und zum Objekt der Begierde des reichen Herzogs von Florenz (gespielt von Tim Pigott-Smith) avanciert. Obwohl Women Beware Women nicht ins Londoner West End verlegt wurde, lobten die Kritiker das Stück, sowie Atwell für ihr anmutiges und ungekünstelt unschuldiges Auftreten. Filmografie * 2005: Charles und Camilla – Liebe im Schatten der Krone * 2006: The Line of Beauty * 2006: Fear of Fanny * 2006: The Ruby in the Smoke * 2006: How About You * 2007: Mansfield Park * 2007: Cassandras Traum * 2008: Wiedersehen mit Brideshead * 2008: Die Herzogin * 2009: The Prisoner – Der Gefangene * 2010: Die Säulen der Erde * 2011: Captain America: The First Avenger * 2012: I, Anna * 2012: The Sweeney * 2012: The Crime – Good Cop, Bad Cop * 2012: Restless * 2013: Life of Crime * 2013: The Black Mirror * 2013: Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter * 2013: All Is by My Side * 2014: The Return of the First Avenger * 2014: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * 2015: Cinderella * 2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron * 2015 - 2016: Marvel's Agent Carter * 2015: Ant-Man Auszeichnungen * Laurence Olivier Award 2010: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Nebendarstellerin für das Theaterstück A View from the Bridge * Golden Globe Awards 2011: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Schauspielerin in einer Mini-Serie oder Fernsehfilm für Die Säulen der Erde Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schauspieler